


Like Riding a Bike

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel has his powers back, Gen, Mum is gone, Near-Future Fic, and are totally cool with it, everyone knows Lucifer is the Devil, re-learning how to fly is harder than Lucifer thought, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Lucifer gets his wings back. It takes him a few attempts to re-learn how to use them, to the amusement of everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer. 
> 
> Just a fun little idea that came to me. It's set in the near future, and a few things have happened: the Mother's gone (don't care how or why, she just is), Lucifer has his wings back (somehow), Amenadiel has his powers back (because I think he's starting to earn them back on the show), and everyone knows Lucifer is the Devil (and are totally cool with it). Everything just looks bleak for the gang, and I really hope it eventually gets to the point where this scenario could happen.
> 
> Also: Does anyone know the exact wording of Uriel's clue? Was it 'piece' or 'peace', or was it supposed to be ambiguous?
> 
> This story was originally posted on FF.Net on: February 12th 2017.

The world spun as Lucifer tumbled onto the shore via wave, drenched to the bone. His wings were worst off, the feathers ruffled and soggy, which he huffed at because if his wings were clothes then they would definitely be dry-clean only.

The laughter coming from a few feet away just added to his irritation, and he turned to glare at the beach’s occupants. “Oh, yes. Laugh away at the tragic Fallen Angel who can’t for the life of him get his _bloody_ wings to co-operate!”

“Language!” Chloe reminded him. Her hand was covering her mouth as she tried her hardest not to laugh. Linda, who was sat next to her on the picnic blanket, was doing the same.

Everyone else had no such reservations, and apparently thought that Lucifer falling into the ocean mid-flight was the funniest thing they’d seen in years. He couldn’t really fault the child for laughing, because she found _everything_ he did funny. And she looked rather endearing as she rolled around in the sand, arms over her stomach and giggling joyfully.

But the rest of them? Maze, Dan and Ella were sat on a large piece of driftwood, sharing bloody _popcorn_ like his attempts to fly were drive-through entertainment (he wondered briefly if he could charge them for the show), and laughing so hard that they were nearly falling from where they were perched on the branch. Lucifer prayed to his Father that they _would_ fall; see how _they_ liked falling.

Amenadiel was stood closest to him, arms crossed, and laughing as well. His dark wings were on full display behind him; like he was _mocking_ his little brother with how awesomely they obeyed his commands.

When the laughter didn’t stop, Lucifer opened out his wings and shook them, letting the water fly. The laughing turned into various sounds of annoyance as his audience was, well, not quite _soaked_ by wet enough for the action to be considered worthy payback.

The older Angel just shielded himself from the spray of water with his own wings. “You actually managed to glide there, Luci,” he said, after removing his wings from his face. “Why don’t you try again?”

Lucifer scowled at him. “Why? So I can continue to provide tonight’s entertainment?” He scoffed. “Not likely.”

“Come on, Lucifer,” said Chloe in encouragement. “If you don’t do it now, then you’ll never fly again.”

“And then Father’s gift will go to waste,” Amenadiel added.

The Devil rolled his eyes. “I never used them much in Hell, so what’s the difference?”

Maze scoffed. “Never used them much? You used to fly out of Hell all the time whenever you needed a breather. Then you’d soar over the Earth to admire the view.”

Ella looked entranced. “That sounds so cool! He really did that?”

The demon nodded. “As the years went by, he strayed out more often and for longer periods of time. Until they day he decided to screw it and leave Hell for good.”

“Language!” Chloe said again.

“Yes, Captain America,” Maze mocked, which earned an eye-roll from Chloe before she looked pointedly at Trixie, as if to say ‘no bad language in front of her!’

Lucifer ignored the entire exchange, focussing on his brother’s wings. “How did you get the hang of it so quickly?”

“Because one: I didn’t actually cut my wings off,” said Amenadiel. “I just lost the use of them. And two: They were only out of action for a few months. You haven’t flown in five years, Luci.”

“Which is a blink in the life of an immortal.”

“Remember that Angels like us were never designed to be without our wings _at all_. Your body had to adjust to being without them, and is now having to re-adjust back to having them again. It’s a lot of strain.”

“Think of it as like riding a bike, Lucifer,” Linda said.

The Devil frowned. “I’ve never ridden a bike in all of my existence. What does that have to do with flying?”

“It’s just an expression, man,” said Dan.

“Mm.” Chloe nodded. “When humans learn how to ride a bike, we never forget it. So, if we stop doing it for years and then start it up again, we can still do it, despite the time gap. We may be a little shaky at first, but if we set our minds to it, the shakiness doesn’t last for long.”

Trixie began to run around with her arms spread wide like they were her own, personal wings. “You just need to remember how you used to fly! Then, you spread your wings, and just do it!” She jumped in the air, as if showing him how it was done.

_Spread your wings, and just do it_. Easier said than done.

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll give it another try.” A smirk traced his lips, which he directed at Chloe. “But I need some good motivation, so if you don’t mind giving me a kiss, Detective…?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just do it.”

“Oh, I will once you- Hey!” Lucifer was suddenly lifted from the ground by Amenadiel, who soared into the air with his brother like he had done five times previously. “I wasn’t finished!”

“I decided you were. Focus on flying instead of trying to get Chloe into bed, please?”

“There’s no _trying_ about it! Chloe and I are dating, so it’s only a matter of time-”

Amenadiel battered one of his wings in Lucifer’s face to shut him up, before drawing to a halt at the right height and hovering in place. The stars shone down upon them both, and Lucifer could feel his wings react to the light; a light he had created so long ago. He longed to fly beneath the starlight again.

“What are you afraid of, Luci?” his brother asked.

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Lucifer denied. “It’s just… I cut off my wings for a reason. If I fly, then they’ll truly be mine again, and…”

“And what? You’ll be forced to serve in Heaven again?” At that, Amenadiel slapped his brother upside the head. “Father gave us free will; something you’ve always wanted. We’re free to do as we please on Earth. He said so Himself. Having your wings back doesn’t mean He’s going back on His word.”

Lucifer knew that to be true, and yet… Having his wings back felt too much like he was stepping back into God’s plan. After all, cutting them off and later burning them had been his way of breaking free. With them back…

_No. I can’t feel this way. I will make these wings my own. They are not my Father’s. They are mine_. With new determination, Lucifer took in a breath. “I’m ready. Now, if you set me down-”

“So you can face-plant in the sand again after a failed take-off?”

“Please don’t remind me.” He’d swallowed a lot of sand during that first attempt, much to the amusement of everyone.

“I’ll just toss you again.” Before Lucifer could argue, Amenadiel summoned his strength and threw his younger brother away from him, towards the ocean.

Lucifer immediately opened his wings, which caught on the wind and stabilized his descent. He was gliding – or falling with style, as Trixie called it – just as he had been on the previous attempt. _Now I need to actually fly without falling into the ocean_. Directing his wings at the wrong angle had caused his fall, and he was determined not to make that same mistake again.

_You just need to remember how you used to fly! Then, you spread your wings, and just do it!_ Taking the child’s words to heart, Lucifer closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered soaring over the earth, the sea, through the clouds; swooping and gliding and enjoying the little freedom he had. His escapes had made ruling Hell bearable, at least until he had enough of it completely and left, resulting in cutting off his means of returning; the same wings that had given him the freedom he’d desired.

_To fly is to be free_. He opened his eyes and realized that the sea, which had been steadily growing closer, was instead further away.

His wings were moving up and down. It was like Chloe had said; he hadn’t forgotten how to fly at all, and just needed to truly remember what it was like. And with that memory, his wings were under his control once more, as if they had never been cut off.

With a grin, Lucifer turned in a wide circle and soared back to the beach. He stopped and hovered beside his brother before smiling down at his friends, who were cheering him on below.

_I really am home_. In celebration, he flew out over the sea again, and his wings shone under the bright starlight; light that increased in strength at the joy he felt.


End file.
